RENACER
by mirnadei
Summary: Antes de que Sasori y Deidara mueran, Sasori desea renacer para volverse a enamorar de Deidara. Ahora Sasori y Deidara tienen que recordar sus vidas pasadas y enamorarse de nuevo en la actualidad, pero Tobi tambien quiere a Deidara. SasoDei y Tobidei.
1. Renacer

**RENACER**

**-Sabes, si algún día llegara a morir me gustaría renacer y volver a verte a ti solo a ti y enamorarme de ti una vez más.**

**Esas fueron las palabras que Sasori algún día pronuncio a Deidara y aquellas que resonaron en la mente del muchacho rubio antes de morir.**

**-"eso espero danna", pensó Deidara tras amenazar al Uchiha y morir auto explotándose con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

…

**En nuestra época;**

**-Deidara cariño!, llegaras tarde a tu primer dia en la universidad.**

**- Si mama, ya voy, solo me faltan unas cosas por empacar, hm.**

**-Está bien pero todavía tienes que desayunar.**

**-Ok. Ya voy, hm. Así Deidara bajo las escaleras desde el segundo piso con sus maletas en mano.**

**-Cariño no quieres que te ayude con las maletas.**

**-Te lo agradezco pero yo puedo solo, hm. Sabes creo que ya es muy tarde desayunare en el comedor de la universidad, hm.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**-Claro, ya no te preocupes tanto, hm.**

**-Bueno creo que tienes razón ya eres un adulto, vamos a la parada del autobús, te acompañare hasta allá.**

**-Sí, hm.**

**La madre de Deidara acompaño a si hijo hasta la parada del autobús, donde se despidieron, Deidara tomo sus maletas y subió al autobús, donde busco un asiento disponible y se sentó, colocando a un lado de el asiento sus maletas, se acomodo y se coloco sus audífonos en sus oídos y luego encendió su ipod, para así dar inicio a su viaje a la universidad.**

**Al llegar a la universidad el autobús se detuvo y bajo de este colocando sus audífonos y ipod en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomando sus maletas.**

**-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el edificio 8?hm. Pregunto Deidara a un muchacho con el que se cruzo.**

**-Para qué demonios quieres saber?. Respondió el muchacho de cabello blanco y con ojos violetas.**

**- Pues es ahí donde esta mi dormitorio, hm.**

**-Porque #$%#&%$ no lo dijiste antes? , ven por aquí, yo te llevare.**

**- Muy bien, te lo agradezco hm, por cierto cuál es tu nombre, respondió el rubio.**

**-Ah! Me llamo Hidan. Un #$&&% gusto conocerte.**

**-El gusto es mío, yo me llamo Deidara, hm. Respondió un poco aturdido el muchacho por el buen vocabulario de Hidan. (N/A: noten el el sarcasmo XD).**

**Al llegar al dormitorio se encontraron con kakuzu, quien saludo a Hidan y siguió con su camino indiferentemente.**

**-¿Quién era él?, hm. Pregunto el ojiazul.**

**-Am, el es mi %#&?* compañero de dormitorio, por cierto cabe decir que él es un avaro de lo peor.**

**-Asi? Bueno gracias por a verme traído hasta el edificio, hm.**

**-No importa, igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Así que adiós rubia!.**

**-No soy una mujer soy un hombre! Hm, dijo muy molesto el rubio. "como se atreve pero ya las pagara jejeje".**

**Deidara siguió su camino y entro al edificio en busca de su habitación, la cual era la número 108.**

**-¿Dónde estará?, hm.**

**El muchacho camino un rato hasta encontrarla estaba en el quinto piso. Soltó las maletas y tomo la llave de la habitación donde al abrir la puerta se percato de la habitación tenía dos camas y cada una tenía una mesa a un lado y entre ambas camas se encontraba una gran ventana a la que se acerco, y noto que esta tenia vista al mar. A la izquierda de la de las camas se encontraba un armario y a la derecha una puerta que llevaba al baño. También el muchacho se dio cuenta de algo, la cama de la izquierda tenía unas maletas encima por lo que dedujo "con que tendré un compañero y este ya ha llegado";**

**-oh, qué clase de compañero será?, espero y no sea un maniaco o un retrasado, hm.**

**-Con que un retrasado eh?**

**Deidara volteo inmediatamente a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y noto a un muchacho de ojos color miel y pelirrojo recargado en la puerta de la habitación.**

**-Y dime no tocas la puerta antes de pasar, hm.**

**-Pues, no veo el por qué tengo que tocar, si es mi habitación también. Respondió un tanto sarcástico el pelirrojo.**

**-Vaya así que tu eres mi compañero, hm.**

**-Pues si y créeme no es muy reconfortante compartir habitación.**

**-Dímelo a mí, hm.**

**- y bien porque no desempacas y vamos a dar un paseo por la universidad después de todo eres nuevo o no?**


	2. Sentimientos encontrados aparece Tobi

**Perdón por no haber aclaro antes bueno primero:**

"" **es para pensamientos**

**-para los diálogos**

**MAYUSCULAS son gritos **

**Bueno continuando con el fic:**

**CONTINUACION:**

-Por qué no desempacas y vamos a dar un paseo después de todo eres nuevo o no?.

- Pues está bien, hm

Deidara coloco su ropa en el en el armario de la habitación.

-Listo podemos irnos, hm.

-Ya era hora no me gusta esperar.

-Bueno tampoco es para molestarse no me tarde tanto tiempo, hm.

Así se dirigieron afuera del edificio y llegaron al comedor fondo se detuvieron a desayunar. Compraron unos panqueques y unas dos tazas de café, se sentaron en una mesa del comedor y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Y dime que planeas estudiar?

-Pues estudiare arte hm, y dime tu ¿qué estudiaras?

-Mira que haz escogido bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Hm.

-Pues yo estoy estudiando arte.

-Qué bien! Hm así también te gusta el arte hm.

El ojiazul sonrió, tomo el ultimo panqueque y lo comió para después levantarse rápidamente tomando del brazo a Sasori y jalándolo hasta el dormitorio, donde al llegar entusiasmado le mostro una carpeta con hermosas pintura llenas de colores vivos, las cuales daban la impresión de un explosión de color y emociones.

-Así que para esto me arrastraste hasta acá, para mostrarme tus pinturas. Dijo el pelirrojo en tono de pregunta.

-Pues claro, tenía que mostrarte que el arte es una explosión hm!. Dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

-Pues estas una libreta llena de bocetos y dibujos con acuarelas y pasteles tan dulces y suaves que podías verlas una eternidad.

-El arte es eterno- recalco el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no! Hm.

-Claro que si.

-Que no! Hm.

-Que si te digo.

-No seas Sasori no danna! Hm.

-que no soy necio mocoso! Solo digo la verdad.

Así cada uno analizo las palabras del otro y hablo al mismo tiempo:

-Desde cuando soy un mocoso hm?.

-Desde cuando me llamas danna?

-bueno pues creo que tus pinturas y bocetos son nuevos así que decidí llamarte así, hm.

-haz lo que quieras.

-eh? No piensa seguirme diciendo mocoso o si?hm

-pues tal vez, lo pensare un poco después de todo soy mayor que tu.

-asi? Pues que edad tienen el rubio con una ceja arqueada pues Sasori parecía un muchacho más joven que él.

(N/A: cambie la edad de Sasori de 35 a 20 años para que no existiera tanta diferencia de edad)

-tengo 20 años supongo que soy mayor o no?

-Pues si eres mayor, pero es solo por un año-. Dijo resignado el ojiazul.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de apertura para la nueva generación de mocosos como tu.

-hey!, bueno vámonos hm.

Ambos se dirigieron al auditorio. Durante el trayecto platicaron un rato:

-Entonces llevas ya un año aquí? Hm

-Sí, pero todavía unos semestres mas. Sabes tal vez nos veamos en el taller de artes después de clases.

-espero y tengas razón, hm.

-listo, hemos llegado al auditorio y ve con los de tu clase deben ser los de allá son los recién llegados.

-Bueno si no hay de otra, hm.

Deidara camino con un grupo de muchachos a los cuales saludo.

-Hola soy Deidara, hm.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Kisame.

-Yo soy Hidan pero ya nos conocíamos así que no ya no importa.

-Por cierto gracias por lo de hace rato, hm.

-Ya te dije que no importa, ah! El de mi lado es Kakuzu el tacaño del que te hable.

Deidara sonrió por comentario de Hidan y miro al que faltaba de presentarse, era indiferente a la conversación pero al notar que todos lo miraban no tuvo más remedio que presentarse:

-Mi nombre es Itachi.

El joven de cabello negro regreso a su indiferencia. De inmediato Deidara le desprecio "vaya idiota, le importa poco el presentarse."

El director de la institución inicio el discurso de la bienvenida, pero Deidara dejo de prestarle atención ya que comenzó a recordar algunas momentos que al parecer el no sentía que había vivido, o por lo menos no en esta vida.

-Deidara sabes que no me gusta esperar asi que no demores en traer al bijuu.

Esas palabras pasaron por la mente de Deidara mientras la ceremonia continuaba es seguía pensando "¿Qué es un bijuu?"," ¿de quién era esa voz?, la sonaba idéntica a la de Sasori pero si apenas había conocido a sasori".

Deidara segia mirando a la nada hasta que alguien le trajo de vuelta a la tierra y le bajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Deidara! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- grito Sasori.

-¡¿qué? Hm. Respondió exaltado y confundido el rubio.

-"que rayos le pasa está en su mundo" la ceremonia de bienvenida a cabo hace 10 minutos y tú te quedaste aquí parado un buen rato mirando a la nada, además ya todos se han ido.

-así? Hm.

- por lo que veo no lo habías notado.

-¡pues no! O tengo cara de a verlo notado antes-respondió sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Tsk, bueno ya vámonos, o prefieres seguir mirando a la nada- pregunto el pelirrojo con una ceja arqueada.

-Está bien pero a donde vamos? Hm.

-Que te parece si vamos a la playa, igual no ha muchos lugares en los cuales nos podamos entretener un rato.

Caminaron hasta la playa donde ambos miraron al horizonte contemplando el atardecer y observando la bella noche que se había pintado en el paisaje.

-Sabes creo que concuerdo contigo en algo hm.

-Porque lo dices?

-Veras la belleza de la luna es eterna y parece que nunca desaparecerá, hm.

- vaya por fin te das cuenta de tu error, pero no todo es eterno como el atardecer que dura unos instantes pero su belleza no se pierde.

Deidara casi solto una carcajada de lo que acababa de escuchar y pregunto curioso como un niño pequeño.

-Y dime danna por que has cambiado de parecer? Hm.

Sasori se limito a mirar a otra parte.

-no creo volverlo a decir, así que disfrútalo-. Aclaro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo mal disimulado en su rostro.

Ambos de observaron un rato hasta que Deidara rompió el silencio…

-Sasori no danna creo que ya es muy tarde por qué no regresamos a la habitación, hm.

-creo que en verdad ya es tarde pero volveremos con una condición.

-Y cuál es la condición? Hm

-Pues que…tendras que aceptar que mi arte es mejor.

-Claro mejor…..¡comparado con un dibujo de in niño de guardería! Hm-. Deidara de bufo y se apresuro a correr a la habitación ya que ya sabía lo que le esperaba después de todo Sasori tenía un muy mal humor.

-¡Deidara, ven aquí mocoso!-. gritaba Sasori con el seño fruncido por todo el camino siguiendo a Deidara.

Deidara llego a la habitación primero y dio vuelta en dirección a Sasori para decirle:

-Danna! Hm

-¡QUE!

-No tuve que aceptar la condición para que viniéramos de regreso a la habitación.- sonreía el rubio.

-¡pagaras por esto!.

Ya adentro en la habitación Sasori se abalanzó molesto contra el rubio para hacerlo pagar. Ambos cayeron en la cama de Sasori , en una pose que podría decirse es muy comprometedora; Sasori encima de Deidara besándose levemente por accidente. Sasori reacciono y se quito de encima de Deidara….

Deidara tenía la cara toda sonrojada y el ceño un tanto fruncido, por lo que para disimular dirigió su mirada para disimular el color carmín de sus mejillas en cambio Sasori estaba de pie y un poco confundido por lo ocurrido y la verdad aunque simpre sabia que decir esta vez no.

-De verdad lo siento no fue mi intención-. Decía el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

Deidara se levanto de la cama y se puso de pie aun con su mirada desviada tratando de no ver a Sasori a los ojos.

-Importa, no, hm.

-Eh?-. Respondió Sasori casi a punto de reír por el comentario.

-"a rayos qué demonios acabo de decir"ó el rubio que de tanta presión por no saber el que decir corrió al baño causando estruendo con la puerta de este.

Sasori tenía un cara de confusión que incluso parecía un niño de los que no rompen ni un plato. Se acerco a la puerta del baño;

-Oh vamos Deidara todos hemos dicho tonterías -. Hablo el ojimiel pegado a la puerta del baño.

-Sí pero esto no fue un tontería, ¡FUE UNA IDIOTEZ!, Hm.

-Oh, vamos no actúes como una mocosa consentida.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que tiene cara de niño inocente, hm.

-¡Y qué hay de ti, tú tienes aspecto de mujer!

-Ja!, al menos soy más alto, hm.

-Son solo unos centímetros!, basta ya sal de ahí y deja de ser caprichoso que no ves que no me gusta esperar.

-No tienes por qué esperarme, hm. O acaso te lo pedi ?.

-Está bien mocoso pero no digas que no lo intente, asi que me ire a dormir.

Sasori bastante molesto se dirigió a su armario y tomo su pijama la cual se coloco y se dispuso a dormir.

10:30 p.m.

Deidara aun en el baño encerrado haciendo pucheros

11:30 p.m

Deidara se digno a salir del baño y se coloco su pijama para dormir pero la luna que se asomaba por la venta que estaba abierta le obligo a prestarle atención a la bella noche, "que romántica puede llegar a ser la noche tanto como una obra de arte "pensaba el rubio pero sus pensamientos fueron perturbados;

-Ya es hora de que duermas que el día no se va a retrasar por tu culpa-. Decía el ojimiel que estaba aun entre las sabanas de su cama.

-"vaya pensaba que estabas dormido" Tsk pero no es tan tarde , hm. Reclamo el rubio.

-Maldición, ya duérmete o no podre dormir tampoco, anda y acuéstate de una buena vez.

Deidara se recostó en la cama ya resignado y logro escuchar a Sasori dar una vuelta en su cama, Deidara decidió no ser tan orgulloso y sonrió;

-Buenas noches danna, hm. Dijo el rubio con voz baja para no molestar a su danna mientras jalaba las sabanas de su cama para cubrirse.

…

Al dia siguiente después de las clases que según Deidara eran aburridas , ya que no le gustaban esas materias por la falta de belleza y encanto que el arte tenía, además para rematar el día discutió con Hidan sobre que Jashin-sama no existía y que era un invento del albino, además de haber golpeado a Kakuzu por sentarse en su lugar, no pudo comer su almuerzo debido a que Kisame se comió su almuerzo y todo por que a Kisame le encantaba el pescado y Deidara traía un poco de sushi , y por ultimo tuvo que amenazar a Itachi por elegir sentarse a su lado en clases.

-Uf-. Suspiro Deidara que se dirigía al taller de artes .

-Que día tan pesado, hm-. Seguí quejándose el rubio durante el trayecto, hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Oh! De verdad lo siento estaba distraída, discúlpame de verda pero tengo que irme, tengo prisa.

Deidara se levanto del suelo.

-No hay problema, igual la culpa también es mía por no ver el camino, hm-.

-bueno, de verdad lo siento pero me voy, adiós-. La joven siguió corriendo al parecer tenía mucha prisa, la joven era peli azul y tenía una rosa hecha con papel en el cabello.

Deidara continuó su camino hasta el taller de artes. Al llegar quedo sorprendido ya que era enorme y no le faltaba nada y en un lado de este pudo distinguir a Sasori que estaba muy entretenido pintando al oleo una pareja de enamorados.

-Danna! Hm-. Grito Deidara.

Sasori giro su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía la voz aunque ya sabía quién era, después de todo como no distinguir esas lindas muletillas que tenia Deidara al hablar.

-Ah mocoso eres tú, no deberías ir gritando por ahí-.

Deidara solo ignoro el comentario ya que logro ver arcilla en un rincón la cual le cautivaba, corrió a tomarla y comenzó a moldearla, cuando por fin término fue con Sasori;

-Sasori no danna, mire lo que hice, hm.

-Vaya tienes talento pero no eres tan bueno como yo. Respondió el ojimiel.

Deidara sonrió pues sabía que era un cumplido después de todo pero disfrazado de insulto.

-Gracias danna, hm.

-¿gracias porque?.

-Ya no importa, hm. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, para seguir moldeando arcilla.

-Sabes danna, creo que me tengo que ir, hm.

-Pero porque? Dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía al rubio salir corriendo del taller a quien sabe dónde.

…

Deidara evitaba a Sasori por una razón que el pelirrojo desconocía, pero esta situación no le agradaba.

**Sasori,s POV**

"ya van dos semanas desde que Deidara me evita, todas las mañanas cuando despierto el ya no está en la habitación pero si esta un almuerzo que él me deja con una nota: _Danna disfrute su almuerzo_"

"Ese mocoso ni siquiera da explicaciones será a caso por el accidente del beso, pero no significo nada ¿o si?"

(N/A: los diálogos que a continuación se presentan son una discusión entre la mente y el corazón de Sasori).

-Claro que el beso no significo nada solo fue un simple accidente y ya o una simple broma del destino

-**Porque te mientes deberías admitir que no es nada malo para ser un mocoso, sabes ahora que lo pienso el no está nada feo parece una obra de arte.**

-Pues si lo vez de esa manera.

-**Claro porque no admitirlo después de todo también le gusta el arte y es atento contigo.**

-Sí, pero es ¡hombre! Eso quiere decir que es de tu mismo sexo, además es un mocoso.

**-Pero cuanto faltara para que alguien igual aparezca y te aseguro que no creo que pase así que no lo dejes ir! Ve tras el por qué para el amor no hay límites.**

-Correcto me lograste convencer así que iré tras él.

(N/A: fin de la discusión mental ;D)

**Narración normal**

Sasori se encontraba en clases con el profesor Orochimaru cuando de repente sacudió su cabeza y grito:

-¡para el amor no hay límites!

El profesor y sus compañeros le miraban unos curiosos y otros casi a punto de reír;

-jajajaja viste al enano pelirrojo-. Reía la parte negra de Zetsu y la parte blanca decía- Aww está enamorado :3.

-¿estás bien?-. Pregunto el peli naranja de nombre Pein que estaba en sentado detrás de Sasori.

Sasori salió corriendo del salo y luego se dirigió a su habitación donde sorprendió a Deidara haciendo una escultura.

-Ammm, Hola Sasori no danna, hm-. Dijo el rubio nervioso tratando de esconder la escultura detrás de el.

-Hola-.

-Ya no tiene caso, hm-.

-Caso de que?-.

-Pues… le mostro a Sasori lo que estaba escondiento detrás suyo.-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasori no danna! Hm-. La escultura era de chocolate blanco y tenía la forma de Sasori.-planeaba dártela en la noche pero has llegado pronto, hm-.

-¿Es por eso que me ignorabas?-.

-Pues creo que si, aunque no era mi intención ignorarlo-.

Sasori abrazo a Deidara y recordó lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes en el salón de clases y sintió que se ruborizo pero esta vez no lo iba a ocultar.-gracias Deidara-. Apretó mas al rubio contra su cuerpo y sonrió, el rubio por fin correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y Sasori no puedo resistirse más , coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Deidara y lo acerco a su rostro y tomo valor para lo que iba a hacer y decir "para el amor no hay límites".- ¡Esta vez no será un accidente!-.

Deidara se sintió ruborizar a más no poder y un calor invadió sus mejillas "¿qué piensa hacer?" .

Sasori lo acerco más a su rostro para asi juntar sus labios. Deidara sin pensarlo correspondió al beso y ambos continuaron hasta necesitar respirar.

"_Espero volverme a enamorar de ti"_

-Danna?, De verdad paso lo que paso, hm-.

-Pues creo que si.

Deidara no sabía que pensar ni mucho menos que hacer al respecto pero Sasori le tomo de la mano con una sonrisa;

-¿Porque no salimos a cenar?

-si porque no?, hm

La noche paso rápido y ambos descubrieron que el amor cuando se da y florece no hay nada mejor que esa sensación.

…

**Sueño de Deidara**

Deidara se escondía entre los arbustos con una capa negra con nubes rojas y debajo tenía una camisa de malla, además utilizaba sandalias ninja* y saltaba de árbol en árbol escapando y peleando contra personas que no conocía, al parecer no tenia brazos, los había perdido y estaba sangrando, de pronto escucho a alguien gritar y se acerco a observar, era un joven de cabello azabache con mascara naranja que sacudía su brazo en el aire, -deja mi brazo- dijo el rubio.

…

**Fin del sueño**

¡Ring, ring, ring!

El despertador hizo que Deidara se despertara de golpe.

-Rayos, que sueño tan extraño, hm-. "Al menos tengo mis brazos" el rubio despeinado se levanto de la cama con un poco de sudor en su rostro y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Al salir del baño se percato de que Sasori seguía dormido, sonrió y se acerco a su oído;

-¡Buenos Dias Danna!, hm-. Grito el rubio a todo pulmón para despertar al pelirrojo.

-ñam ñam, 5 minutos más, ñam-. Decía Sasori en la cama suplicando minutos más de sueño.

-¡5 minutos mas y llegamos tarde a clases! Hm-.

-¡Eh!. Grito Sasori levantándose de golpe para irse a vestir.

Ambos salieron de si habitación corriendo por el pasillo como locos hasta que este se dividía en dos, donde ellos se tenían que separar.

-¡adiós danna! Hm. Se despidió Deidara.

Deidara corrió hacia la izquierda y el pelirrojo a la derecha, Sasori solo se despidió con su mano para seguir corriendo.

Deidara llego a su clase justo a tiempo, ya que el timbre que daba inicio a las clases se escucho por la universidad, en seguida entro la maestra así mismo acompañada de un joven de cabello azabache con una máscara naranja en forma de lolipop. La profesora presento al joven su nombre era Madara pero prefería que le llamaran Tobi, este saludaba agitando su mano con fuerza y dando saltitos de emoción.

-Vaya %&!# idiota resulto-. Dijo Hidan bromeando

-Tienes razón-. Decia Kakuzu con su cara seria se siempre.

La profesora indico que se sentara donde deseara, así que el muchacho se sentó al lado de Deidara .

-¡Hola mi nombre es tobi!-.

-"vaya tonto e inmaduro compañero me toco", pensó el rubio dirigiendo su mirada al joven con cara de balón de básquet ball.-Hola, hm-.

-Le importa si le llamo sempai?-.

-Haz lo que quieras.

La clase del día volvió a ser un fastidio y para empeorarlo o mejor dicho para rematar Deidara fue el encargado por la profesora para que guiara a su nuevo compañero Tobi por la universidad

**CONTINUARA…**

*Los zapatos que utilizan los ninjas en el mundo de naruto pero no recuerdo si es su nombre o no.

El próximo capítulo aparecerá el próximo Lunes.

Gracias por leer la historia y me gustaría que votaran por el **SasoDei **o **TobiDei **para continuar con la historia, las votaciones duraran este y otro capítulo más es decir dos semanas para votar para darle un fin de acuerdo a las votaciones.


	3. Descisión

**Perdón por no haber aclarado antes, bueno primero:**

"" **es para pensamientos**

**-para los diálogos**

**MAYUSCULAS son gritos **

**Bueno continuando con el fic:**

**RECORDANDO:**

La clase del día volvió a ser un fastidio y para empeorarlo o mejor dicho para rematar Deidara fue el encargado por la profesora para que guiara a su nuevo compañero Tobi por la universidad

**CONTINUACION:**

-y dígame sempai, a donde vamos primero?-.

-Al taller de arte, hm-.

-ooh!-. dijo el azabache mientras analizaba la situación.-¡Con que es un artista!-.

-sí, hm-. "no había necesidad de gritarlo".

-¡Que bien podría ensenarme!-.

-No, hm-.

-Vamos sempai, por favor-.

-Bueno, pero no me fastidies, hm.

Ambos entraron al taller de artes armando un alboroto por culpa de Tobi. Ahí se encontraba Sasori que al escucharlos dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, en especial al rubio. Deidara seguía regañando a Tobi por el alboroto, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que Sasori se encontraba ahí.

-Iré por arcilla, así que por favor estate tranquilo unos momentos mientras vuelvo, hm-.

-Ok!-. Grito emocionado el enmascarado mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa cerca del pelirrojo, quien le miraba amenazadoramente.

Llego Deidara con arcilla y la coloco en la mesa para después sentarse con el azabache.

-vamos moldea lo que se te ocurra, hm-. El rubio animo a Tobi.

Tobi se limito mirar al pelirrojo y grito -¡Tobi es un buen chico!-. Para después comenzar a moldear una figurilla.

"IDIOTA" Era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo en su interior con una cara de fastidio, volvió a su trabajo tratando de ignorarles.

-¡Termine!-. Grito el enmascarado agitando sus brazos.

Deidara frunció el ceño claramente estaba molesto.

-Es usted sempai-. Decía el azabache apuntando a la figura de arcilla deforme, tenia forma de chicle masticado o algo por el estilo.

Claramente el rubio estaba molesto pero repentinamente soltó una risita para luego convertirse en una carcajada.

-Jajaja eso no está para nada bien hecho, hm-.

Tobi inclino su cabeza y miro a su sempai reírse de su arte "Es muy lindo cuando sonríe"….. "al parecer mi estancia aquí en la universidad será interesante después de todo" pensaba el enmascarado sonriendo maliciosamente detrás de la máscara.

-Sabe sempai-.

-si dime, hm-. Dijo el rubio dejando de reír.

-Me parece lindo sempai!-.

-Tsk!, cállate-. Dijo el rubio golpeando al Tobi en la cabeza desviando la mirada un tanto molesto.

-¡auch!-.

Sasori miro la escena un tanto celoso mientras refunfuñaba y hablaba entre dientes,

-Sempai me parece lindo jeje-. Decía molesto el pelirrojo.

Después de eso, la tarde de ese día paso de lo más normal, incluso platicaron un rato el rubio y el moreno, pero la actitud de Deidara con Tobi no cambio, después de todo el azabache le molestaba con cualquier cosa, como si fuera un niño de uno 10 años.

Ya en la noche Deidara acompaño al Tobi a su habitación.

"parece un niño tengo que llevarlo a su habitación o se perderá en el camino o se entretendrá con algún animalito o dulce que se encuentre en el camino" pensaba el rubio un tanto fastidiado aunque después de todo no había sido tan aburrido el día.

-¡por fin llegamos sempai!-.

-Sí, hm-. "si por fin llegamos, gracias dios por permitir que acabara mi dia con el"

-¡SEEEEEEEEEMPAIIIIIIII!-.

-¡QUE!, hm-.

-Tengo que decirle algo-.

-¿A mi? Y que puede ser, hm-. Dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja-.

-Si a usted-. El joven se quito su máscara mostrando a un joven de piel morena clara de ojos color miel y un rostro que indicaba que tenia la misma edad del rubio.

Tobi rápidamente se acerco al rubio y le abrazo, el rubio un tanto confundido correspondió al abrazo "después de todo es un niño que necesita de sus padres" pensó el rubio.

-Gracias sempai-. Dijo el joven moreno con una voz más grave.

"Ya dejo de actuar" pensó el rubio.

El moreno tomo de la cintura al rubio y se le acerco a su oído

-Sempai no planeo compartirlo con nadie-. Dijo el moreno para luego volver a colocarse su máscara y volver a ser el despistado chiquillo.

El rubio desvió su mirada al parecer no sabía cómo actuar.

-Me tengo que ir, hm-. Dijo el rubio para una media vuelta y ver que Sasori había visto la escena.

Deidara se sentía morir y Tobi esbozaba una sonrisa debajo de la máscara, Sasori solo tenía una mueca de confusión.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Muy bien el siguiente capítulo será el final así que por favor voten por su pareja favorita y SasoDei o TobiDei, ustedes deciden como termina.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer! **

**SAYONARA! **


	4. Tu sonrisa ilumina mi vida

**Perdón por no haber aclarado antes, bueno primero:**

"" **es para pensamientos**

**-para los diálogos**

**MAYUSCULAS son gritos **

Este es el ultimo capitulo y de acuerdo a las votaciones ….. ¡Gano SasoDei! Así que lastimas Tobi.

**RECORDANDO**

-Sempai no planeo compartirlo con nadie-. Dijo el moreno para luego volver a colocarse su máscara y volver a ser el despistado chiquillo.

El rubio desvió su mirada al parecer no sabía cómo actuar.

-Me tengo que ir, hm-. Dijo el rubio para una media vuelta y ver que Sasori había visto la escena.

Deidara se sentía morir y Tobi esbozaba una sonrisa debajo de la máscara, Sasori solo tenía una mueca de confusión.

**CONTINUACION**

**TU SONRISA ILUMINA MI VIDA**

Sasori confundido decidió regresar a su habitación con pasos torpes cruzo por el pasillo y luego por escaleras, el camino le parecía largo, sus pensamientos estaban desordenados y se sentía mal, casi a punto de caer por el mareo que sentía se sostuvo del pasamanos de las escaleras, miro atrás de él y no había nadie… "Al parecer lo prefirió a él" ….pensó el pelirrojo que volvió a tomar su camino.

-¡SUELTAME! el rubio.

Tobi estaba sujetando fuertemente la mano de Deidara

-N-no quiero sempai-.

-Que no ves lo que pasa, tengo que ir con Sasori no danna, hm-.

-Pero…-.

-Déjame ir, ía el rubio casi a punto de llorar por desesperación.

-Pero…-.

Deidara jalo fuertemente su mano haciendo que Tobi la soltara.

-Perdona-. Dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos al azabache para mirar por donde el pelirrojo había regresado y salir corriendo en esa dirección.

El rubio corría desesperadamente por los pasillo volteando a todos lados buscando a Sasori, corría por todas partes, bajo las escaleras tan rápido que casi tropezaba pero el sin cuidado seguía corriendo.

-¡Sasori no danna!-. Grito fuertemente el rubio al verlo tirado al pie de las escaleras.

Bajo las escaleras más rápido y se agacho para quedar frente al pelirrojo y mirarlo, estaba mas pálido de lo normal y tenia sudor frio.

-¿Danna se encuentra bien?, hm-.

-¡Aléjate!-.

-P-pero danna esta en mal estado-.

-Te dije que te vayas mocoso-.

El rubio ya estaba demasiado preocupado para hacerle caso, lo tomo en sus brazos y corrió buscando la enfermería que se encontrara más cerca.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras!-. Gritaba eufórico el pelirrojo que seguía empeorando.

-No… no puedo obedecerle esta vez-. Dijo el rubio que seguía corriendo con Sasori en brazos.

Al fin a lo lejos miro una enfermería y corrió directo a ella, al entrar rápidamente coloco a Sasori en una camilla y llamo al doctor, llego Hidan que al parecer estaba ayudando en la enfermería ese día.

-¿Qué paso?-. Dijo preocupado Hidan.

-Te lo explico luego, ahora solo ayúdame a llevar a Sasori con un doctor, hm-.

Hidan preocupado tomo la camilla y la empujo hasta que llegaron al consultorio del doctor.

-¡Doctor está muy grave, por favor ayúdelo!, hm-. Grito Deidara al doctor que se encontraba ahí.

El doctor se acerco a Sasori estaba muy pálido y respiraba agitado, tenía fiebre y sudor frio.

Ya afuera del consultorio Hidan y Deidara esperaban al doctor para que les dijera como estaba el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes Jashin-sama protegerá a Sasori- decía el peliblanco tratando de consolar a Deidara que estaba demasiado alterado.

"Eso espero aunque no crea en ese dios creo que tendré fe" pensaba el rubio.

Los segundos que pasaban en esa sala de espera eran eternos cada minuto parecía un milenio y conforme pasaba el tiempo más preocupado estaba Deidara.

"Es mi culpa que Sasori no danna este en ese estado"

"Qué clase de persona soy, que deja que la persona que más quiere esté a punto de morir"

"Si algo malo le ocurre no me lo podre perdonar"

El doctor por fin salió del lugar.

-No se preocupen solo fue el comienzo de un ataque de asma, lo trajeron a tiempo, si lo hubieran traído mas tarde el ataque de asma hubiera empeorado y tendría que ser hospitalizado.

-¿Así que se encuentra bien?, hm-.

-Sí, solo tiene un poco de fiebre-. Aclaro el doctor.

Deidara suspiro aliviado al igual que Hidan que se encontraba con él.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?, hm-. Pregunto el rubio.

-Claro-.

Hidan y Deidara entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieren?-. Pregunto un tanto molesto el pelirrojo.

-#!&%? mal agradecido, solo venimos a ver si te encontrabas bien-. Dijo enojado Hidan.

- Pues estoy bien así que se pueden ir-.

Hidan dio media vuelta y regreso a ayudar al doctor, Deidara se quedo en la habitación.

Deidara casi a punto de llorar abrazo a Sasori.

-Qué alivio que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado, hm-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Pues claro, o a caso pensabas que estaría feliz porque te pasara algo malo, hm-.

Sasori sonrió y también abrazo a Deidara, luego se separaron.

-Perdóname estuvo mal que no confiara en ti-. Dijo triste el pelirrojo.

Deidara extendió su mano a Sasori.

-Claro que te perdono, además fue mi culpa, pero prométeme que no volverás a ser tan impulsivo y confiaras en mí, hm-.

Ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques.

-Lo prometo-. Dijo el muchacho pelirrojo mientras sonreía

Deidara devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabes-.

-¿Qué?, hm-.

-Tu sonrisa es muy linda, ilumina mi vida-.

Deidara se sonrojo y como hacia últimamente, desvió la mirada. Sasori solo sonrió porque sabía cómo actuaba Deidara, "Deberia tomarle una foto asi" pensó el pelirrojo.

…

"_Si algún día llegara a morir me gustaría renacer y volver a verte a ti solo a ti y enamorarme de ti una vez más."_

…

Este es el final es este fanfic espero les haya gustado y les doy las gracias por haberlo leído después de todo era mi primer fanfic. Muchas gracias!

Y por ultimo larga vida al SasoDei!


End file.
